Boggart's worst fear
by marsupeler
Summary: just a little drabble of what I thought would happen if Percy saw a Boggart. If you want more, review, fav, follow, whateves, pls read.
1. Chapter 1

**Percy and the Boggart:**

"Redikkulus." Professor Lupin pronounced. "Now, Nevile, what do you fear the most?"

"Pr-professor Snape." Laughter filled the room, and Percy could see why Nevile chose Professor Snape, he was an intimidating fellow. So when Snape adorned those whacked out clothes out Percy had to laugh.

"Good, very funny. Everyone line up. Line up." At this there was a bunch of pushing and shoving (mainly from Malfoy) and soon Ron was up and the thing changed into a giant spider. I shuddered, because I had my fair share of giant spiders. Then Parviti went and hers was a giant snake. And she turned it into a jack in the box. Percy was next, after Harry. Percy wanted to know what Harry's fear was. He wasn't as smart as Annabeth, but something told him it _wasn't_ going to be Voldemort, because Harry was very much like Percy. And Percy wasn't afraid of his enemies, but of what they could do given the chance.

And Percy was right, it wasn't Voldemort, it was a dementor, and Percy was ready, because he was on this quest to protect Harry and Sirius Black. So when the boggart turned into a dementor, and Percy saw Lupin about to jump into Harry, Percy switched their places. Harry was now behind Percy, and Percy was staring into the eyes of the boggart, and it did nothing, it just stared back.

"A few seconds later it started to glitch and try to show too many things at the same time, and then it turned into a wispy red smoke with ominous yellow eyes. It stared at Percy, and Percy stared back, not to sure where the thing came from, and he certainly was not afraid of it.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Ron asked. "Is it something from America?"

"Don't be stupid, Ronald." Hermione huffed.

"Bets me. But I'm defiantly not afraid of... what ever that thing is?" Percy frayed his eyebrows. "Professor Lupin, I think I broke it?"

"Yes, it seems so. Well Mr. Jackson you have proved to be something else twice this year. I believe we are seeing a boggart as an actual boggart." Professor Lupin nodded.

"How the bloody hell did you do that Jackson?" Malfoy asked (more like demanded).

"It's either that I don't have a worse fear, or it couldn't find it." Percy said, 'or that my fear is too much for measly pictures.' Though Percy did say that out loud.

"Class dismissed." Lupin was exhausted and exasperated. He still had two more classes to day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy and The Hippogriff:**

"I got a real treat for you today." Hagrid, a newly appointed Professor, but as Percy gathered is mostly known for his ground keeping and giant pumpkins. When Percy first met the half giant, he almost killed him, though he stopped himself, remembering that the monsters in the wizarding world are different from his world and he needed to not go on the defensive and kill. "Open your books to page 49."

Percy pulled out his copy of monster Book of Monsters, and it opened up automatically to the right page, as if wanting to please it's owner. At the same time Malfoy snorted, complaining how no one could open it, and that it was a terrible class.

"I got mine to open." Percy said, showing the easy access pages to the high and mighty blonde. "It actually opened for me."

"Yes and you don't have fears, and can scare a dementor away. No one asked you Jackson." Malfoy scowled. Though Hagrid explained how to open the book, by stroking the spine. He told them to read a few pages while he went to get the surprise.

' _I did not know that you would be here, my lord._ ' Percy jumped so bad, his book fell to the floor, making every one look around.

"What did you get _scared,_ Jackson?" Malfoy snorted.

"Isn't he beautiful." Hagrid came back with a creature, it looked like a broken pegasus, with it's eagle front, but still had a horses back. This is probably what had talked to Percy. "Say hello to Buckbeak." Hagrid introduced the animal.

"What is that?" Ron asked, looking at the beast with a raised eyebrow.

"This, Ron, is a Hippogriff. They are very proud creatures. The last thing you want to do is offend an hippogriff, it might very well be the last thing you do." The half giant warned his class. Then with a cheery smile he asked, "Now, who'd like to come and say hello?" Percy didn't notice the shuffle of feet backwards, and only looked up when Hagrid congratulated him and forced him up to the beast. Harry gave him a thumbs up and a not so encouraging smile.

Hagrid explained to step forward and bow nice and low, then wait for the Hippogriff to bow to you. Percy wasn't scared, it was just weird, how the animal snickered in his head how silly wizards were, and how they thought that bowing helped. "Very good Very good, Percy. Now you can go and pet it."

Percy reviled in the odd texture under his fingertips. It felt like horse coat, but the feathers poked out too, giving some of the hair's a spiked feeling. Again Percy was distracted by this animal, for he didn't hear when Hagrid said he could probably ride it. And in a moment Percy was in the sky, screaming to Zeus, hoping he wouldn't kill him.

 **Ok, here's the deal, if I get at least 3 people to say 'continue' 'keep going' 'you should do more' 'ect...' I will post another chapter. Deal? Deal...k**


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy and Tea Leaves:**

"Broaden your minds." Percy would if he wasn't choking to death on incense and dust. The airy voice of the divination teacher only added to the drowsy atmosphere of the attic classroom. Percy didn't really want to come to this class, knowing fully well that there were only a few _true_ fortune tellers, one of them being his friend, the other is a blind dead man, and the third is a Harpy who reads a lot, and she doesn't even know how to tell fortune, because she just repeats a book of prophecies. There was also Octavian, but Percy is still skeptical of the augur.

"You, boy." The teacher, Trelowsy or something like that, pointed at Neville. "Is your grandmother alright." This made the poor Gryphindor pale.

"I think so?" Percy wanted to growl at the teacher, she was doing a scare tactic based on information floating around the school and the uneasy children to prove that she was a really prophetic.

"I wouldn't be so sure, give me the cup." Trelawney grabbed Nevilles cup and sighed in an over dramatic way. "Pity." Then she handed back the cup and moved on, making every one flock to the guy to see what was in his cup. Percy clenched his teeth at this complete fraud. She walked past Percy's table, which included him, Ron, and Harry. Hermione didn't believe in this stuff,so she didn't come. "Your aura is pulsing, are you in the beyond?" She said with another theatrical gasp.

"I...think so?" Ron shrugged, looking at Harry's cup. "Well that looks like a wonky cross, which means trail and suffering. Though there could be a- a sun? That means happiness? So you will suffer, but you're gonna be happy about it?" Percy couldn't help but think about his own life. It wasn't such a bad thing, just got in the way of being normal.

Percy was pulled out of his thoughts when the whole room rippled with gasps and hurried whispers of shock and sorrow. "What's a grin?" Ron asked.

"It's a _Grim_ not a _grin_." Hermione huffed, making Percy look at her. She wasn't there a moment before. He caught a glimpse of an hour glass looking this on a golden chain around her neck.

"So what is it?" Percy said, like nothing as abnormal.

"It's one of the darkest omens of our world. Taking a form of a giant spectral dog. It's an omen of death." Dean Thomas said from behind Percy. This made the class gasp even more.

"It looks like a Border Collie to me." Percy said, but he really meant to say that it looked like Mrs. O'leary. Everyone just looked at Percy is a weird way. "I'm just saying, they are pretty big and some are black. Maybe he'll see one? And then he will be blessed, because he saw das dog, and das dogs mean it's a good day. So how can a dog mean death?" Percy didn't actually think anyone was going to agree with him, but there were quite a few head nods.

"Shut up Jackson, no one cares about your weird logic." Draco snarled. Well some people will always be haters.

 **Wow, I didn't actually think it would be that fast for people to say continue, but I am a mythical being of my word, and here is your update thingy. I am going to stick with the third movie for right now, and then continue on with the other movies. And probably only have Percy in it. If you have ideas for a chapter, please review it to me. Don't forget, atleast three 'continue' reviews = new chapter. (oh and I fixed chapter one, if you want to read that, because it is {hopefully} readable now)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy and the Fat Lady:**

Percy was pushed to the side by Ron's older brother, who just so happened to share the same nickname as Percy, but was named after a totally different legendary hero. Sadly that's where the similarities end. Percy Weasley was a slightly less homicidal, red head version of Octavian.

"Let me through, please. Excuse me, thank you, I'm Head Boy…" Percy cringed as the 'older' boy (though if Hecate hadn't made Percy into a thirteen year old to fit the part of a third year better Percy would be older) announced his title once again. Though there was a huge hold up to the Gryffindor dorms. Ron had said something about Neville forgetting the password, but said third year was right behind the group.

"That's weird." Percy said, looking a dancing picture from up ahead, only to see the Fat Lady hiding with a bunch of Hippos. "Maybe it's a family reunion?"

"What?" Harry asked, looking to where Percy was staring.

"The Fat Lady is up there." Percy pointed, only as Dumbledore walked past. The Headmaster wiped his head towards the Hippos. Percy suddenly got a sense of foreboding and grabbed his magic pen-sword, just incase.

Dumbledore and Mr. Filch scaled to the Hippo picture, where the Fat Lady was crying hysterically. The rest of the Gryffindors swarmed around the Headmaster as well, Percy being pushed along with the wave of wizards. Though he quickly got away from them, looking at the painting that lead to their dorms, giant claw marks tore through the canvas. Percy looked down the center of the staircases, only getting a glimpse of a big black dog.

"Surely today, I have been blessed." Percy murmured. He walked to a window that looked out the front of the yard. "And surely you will too, Sirius."

"What was that?" Percy jumped as he looked at Harry, who was right behind him.

"Oh, just a dog." Percy smirked. "Just a scruffy ole' dog."

"All Gryffindors to the Great Hall." And with a harsh shove from Percy's red headed counterpart, they were all corralled into a huge camping-esque sleepover.

 **A/N: ah-hahahaha…. Yeah, so I'm back, and I'm sorry for all of those who have waited. I don't really know what I attend for this, and such and such…. Really I left this story behind, because I had finally crawled out of the Rick Riordan Hole, and I could not force myself to go back in there for a while. I had like Fandom withdraw, and needed something else to get my mind out of. I am happy to tell you this is my first baby step back into said hole. I'm sorry for not keeping my word about the 'three comments', but if you ever got yourself out of fandom hole, you know that it was for the best. My sanity is back on track and I'm stronger now. For those who have read my other things and are still with me… I hope you can forgive me, and for those just coming onto my stories, I will try to earn your trust as a fanfiction writer and reader. (and I know these are short thingies, but this is just my 'this isn't really a story-story and this is to just do something fun)**

 **PS. I may or may not include Nico in this…. It's up to you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Percy and the WEASLEY TWINS:**

Percy needed an out. He was getting claustrophobic in a giant castle that and literally a thousand places to go, and he was feeling like each room he snuck into was getting smaller and smaller. Maybe it was, maybe someone had put a curse on him or something. Or maybe he needed to see the ocean waves roll across the beach and reach out into the horizon?

His dad had once said that the seas could not be tamed, so how could he? It had saved Percy in a few instances, but this was just crazy. Percy's ADHD seemed to be getting worse as the days wore on.

Then the Weasley twins found Percy in a darker passages, curled into a tight ball, in the middle of a mental break down.

"Percy?" The twins said, one beginning the sentence and the other ending it. It was too much like the Stolls, it was actually scary. "Hey, mate, are you ok?"

"Y-yeah, I just… I need to get out of here." Percy breathed, though he still was shaking pretty badly. He looked up to see identical mischievous smirks. "Oh thank the gods. You guys know a way."

"Of course we do." Fred pulled out a scrap of paper.

"Nicked it from Filch's office." George said proudly. "Fred, if you'd do the honors."

Percy watched as Fred took out his wand.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." With a tap of his wand ink lines swirled into the page diagramming a map of Hogwarts.

"Wow." Percy whistled lowly. "Wait, is that, Dumbledore?"

"Yes?" George smiled wickedly.

"So it shows everyone?" Percy asked.

"Everyone"

"Everywhere"

"What they're doing"

"Every minute"

"Of every day." It was George who finished their back and forth speech.

"We've been seeing you getting antsy, and any pranker is a friend of ours." Fred smirked.

"We were gonna give it to Harry, but you're needs seemed greater than his." George grinned.

"Plus he has that invisibility cloak on and has been getting around with it plenty good enough."

"And just remember, once you're done… Tap it, and say 'Mischief Managed'." They said the last part at the same time, Fred tapping his wand to the paper and everything going blank, like it was just a scrappy-crappy piece of parchment.

"Thanks." Percy grinned.

"No problem at all, we've memorized all the secret passages in the castle anyhow." And with that the twins went on their way.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

 **A/N: Hahaha… I'm running out of ideas and need to rewatch Prisoner of Azkaban… So if anyone wants to see something with Percy in it, please tell me!**


End file.
